Do you want to play Poker?
by D.grey-fan
Summary: We all know that Allen never lose playing poker and Krory on the other hand…well… he always lose. But what if Allen give him one of his little poker-tricks?


Do you want to play…Poker?

Summary: We all know that Allen never lose playing poker and Krory on the other hand…well… he always lose. But what if Allen give him one of his little poker-tricks?

Warning: DGM (obviously) is not mine.

Tree months before

It was a cold night. Snow everywhere. It was almost midnight in that small town. The main street was almost empty, and I said almost because there were tree dark figures walking on it. They were talking.

Kuro-chan, Allen cant save you every time you try to play cards. – Lavi said a little bit upset.

I'm sorry Lavi – Krory apologize – I though I could win. One man told me that I should play "there's always a winner in this game" he said. – Krory whimper.

"Yeah, and there's always a dumb who believes that" Lavi thought.

Lavi is right. You have to be more careful Krory – Allen said looking at his friend.

I… I will. Is just that I don't understand…this always happen to me.

Maybe because you are really innocent and people always take advantage of…mmm…

Allen put his hand on Lavi's mouth. He wasn't helping at all. Krory was whimpering again.

Lets do something Krory – Allen said – what if I give you a little trick for playing card, mm?

R…really?

Ohh!! One of Allen's poker-tricks. I want to know too!

No Lavi, you don't need this. This is for Krory.

Allen whispered some words in Krory's ear.

Ohhh. I see. Yes, yes…yes… wait a minute that is cheating!

Do you want to win, yes or no? – Allen asked with and evil grin.

Mmm…y…yes, please.

Tree months later

It was a beautiful night whit a bright full moon .Krory was really happy because he was playing chess whit his beloved girlfriend Miranda Lotto. (Yes, she was his girlfriend).They used to do that really often, specially after a mission. But that night was a little different. Krory wasn't paying attention at the game. He was looking at his girlfriend and thinking that she was looking so…

Arystar?

Hmmm?

Is your turn. – she said.

Oh really?…I'm sorry dear, I think I was…

Sleeping?

Just distracted. – he said a little bit embarrassed.

Well – Miranda said with a big smile. – If you prefer we can play something else.

Really?

Yes. I also have cards, so we can play something, I don't know, maybe go fishing or last one…

Or poker. – he said.

Hum? Poker? – she asked a little surprise.

What's the matter? Its there something wrong about…

No, no, is just that I didn't know you like poker. – she giggled. –The problem is that we don't have nothing to bet.

Hmmm… – he thought for a minute and suddenly said:

Well, we have our clothes.

Miranda froze and Krory suddenly realize what he was saying.

NO!! I mean… I was just thinking that I always lost my clothes when I play, so…I said that because of…because…

Because it sounds funny? – Miranda asked.

Exactly…What?!!

Krory froze and Miranda blushed.

I'm sorry I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry. – she apologized.

No, no, is fine…believe me I understand.

The idea of playing that game was really, really tempting, but they were to shy and it was quite embarrassing to admit it.

There was just silence but then Krory said:

Mmm… I think we could play…I mean, we want to…eh, I think so… but just if you are agree of course. ( he was so nervous. )

I…I am…its just a game isn't it – Miranda said (She was a nervous wreck too)

Yes!…just a game.

They decided to play. But Krory's mind was so confused.

She was his girlfriend, right?

They have been dating for almost 8 months(and 23 days)…right?

It was just a simple game…ri…right?

They started the game and surprisingly Miranda won the first hand.

This is weird. – Miranda said looking at her cards. – normally I have no luck in this kind of things.

Krory just scratched his head. It was also a surprise for him.

Maybe is your lucky night. – he said.

Maybe yes…mmm…I think you have to give me something.

Hemm… you are right.

Krory took his cloak and give it to Miranda.

Hmm…thank you.

Hee… your welcome.

What was going on? He was loosing again? No, he couldn't loose again, not like that!

"Hey…wait a second…what about Allen's trick" he thought.

Krory shocked his head.

"No that's not correct…that's something…"

Arystar – Miranda's voice call him – you should pay attention or I will win again. – she giggled.

"Well…maybe just one time"

He applied Allen's trick…and it works perfectly. He won the second hand. He felt his hearth jumping out of joy, but wait…was it right?

Well…I think I win dear…so…

Here you are. – Miranda said putting her shoes in front of him.

Hee…thank you dear.

They continue whit the game.

"Well I have not that in mind…WAIT… what I was thinking?!!"

He was thinking about that when he hear a little voice in his head. It was like Lavi's voice.

"Don't worry. This is normal, you are a man"

Krory shocked his head again. What was he doing in his mind?!!

"NO…you are wrong. I'm a gentleman."

"Oh really" the little voice said "So…why are cheating anyway"

" I just do it once" Krory thought putting his cards on the table.

"And what about now?"

Krory look at his cards.

"You use Allen's trick again and you don't even notice it"

"What???"

He suddenly realize that the voice was right.

Miranda look at his cards and sighed, but then she tried to smile.

Well…I think you win again… – she giggled, but just because she was nervous – I prefer to give you my jacket. (It was the best she could choose)

"J…jacket?" he thought with concern.

"Wiiii…"

" Shut up!!!"

"What's the matter? The little voice asked "Is not what you want"

"No!!. I'm going to stop this immediately"

That was enough. What was he doing?!!

He was there, cheating and playing strip poker with his beloved Miranda…what was wrong with his mind?!!

Miranda was already unzipping her uniform.

"This is not correct." She thought "He's going to believe that…"

"I'm a pervert!" Krory thought.

The little voice speaks again. But now it wasn't Lavi's voice.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

I AM! – He shouted (poor Krory ,that was to much for him) then he try to stand up but he tripped over the table and fell on the floor. His nose was bleeding (a lot) and then he fainted.

Kyaaaaahhh!!!!! – Miranda screams and then run out of her room. – Heeelp!!!

………

Krory wake up an our later. He was in his room, lying on his bed.

Kuro-chan! You are awake! Allen, look, Kuro-chan is fine!

Krory are you all right? – Allen asked.

Hee…what happen?

We are not really sure – Lavi said, sitting on a chair besides Krory's bed – Miranda just said that you pass out and then she screams for help.

Mi…Miranda, where is she now?

In her room. She said something about looking for her shoes.

Krory suddenly remembered everything, then he blushed and covered his head with his blanket.

– Kuro-chan, what's the matter?? –Lavi asked with concern.

Krory didn't answer (he was smiling under the blanket). He never felt so weird before. So guilty, but also…so happy.

The end.

Final notes: My first Fic, and guess what? Yeah its in English! I feel so prrroud of myself.

Thank you for reading. Reviews, complains or suggestions are welcome.


End file.
